A Promise Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by yoshi-yuzuki
Summary: Lucy has a heart disease that might lead her to death. She told her friends about it except for Natsu.Will Natsu find it out or not? Rated T for cursing in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm still new here and this would be my first fanfic. Well, this story just popped into my mind just a week ago. Oh yeah, I love tragic love stories. So, please bear with me with this story of mine. :]

**Disclaimers:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FAIRY TAIL. And PLEASE DON'T use my own characters freely as you can without my permission.

* * *

><p>It was a windy spring afternoon. Cherry blossom petals are dancing and gliding with the wind. A salmon hair guy was lying on the lap of a blonde hair girl. He caressed her cheeks with romantic pleasant eyes and she was playing with boy's hair. He smelled her blonde hair.<p>

"You smell like vanilla on a spring day." He said.

"You always tell me that, Natsu." Her cheeks were flushed with red.

"That's one of the things that I like about you, Lucy." Then he kissed her hand.

Lucy laughed softly and he smiled. Their eyes meet, brown to olive. This heavenly moment was interjected by Lucy's cough. Natsu sat up and laid an arm around her shoulder and held his hand onto hers.

"Are you all right?" he was worried about her.

"Y-yeah…" she coughed. "It's just that I'm a bit cold."

"Why didn't you tell me that you're cold?" then he took off his brown jacket and laid it over Lucy's body.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She saw him flashing a wide smile.

Natsu kissed Lucy on the forehead. "Tell me whatever problem you have, I'll hear you out." Then he pulled Lucy's head onto his shoulder.

Lucy's cheeks are reddening and her eyes are like the size of saucers. _There he goes again, his unexpected kisses. _She thought.

"Yeah, I bet you will."

Natsu held on to her tightly. "Say, let's make a promise."

"Hmm?"

"A promise that will remain in our hearts forever."

"What is it then?"

"Promise me, under this cherry blossom tree, that every 17th day of the month, we'll meet up here and write letters to each other. But they can only be read at our anniversary."

Lucy smiled. "mm…Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Natsu flashed a wide grin and placed his hand on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. "Let this cherry blossom tree be our witness."

She turned her head to the tree and then to Natsu. Her chocolate brown eyes met the olive orbs with a fiery passionate gaze.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu." Natsu lunged in to give Lucy a tender kiss and squeezed her.

Lucy glanced at her watch. "It's time for me to go." Natsu stood up and brushed off some grass on his pants and gave Lucy a hand for her to stand. She brushed off some grass and dirt on her dress and fixed her hair and wore the brown jacket that Natsu gave to her.

"I'll take you home." Then they held hands while walking down on a hill to the parked motor. He tossed Lucy her helmet and placed on his. He rode and started the engine. Lucy hoped in and tugged at Natsu's waist leaning her head and body on to his back. The motor's engine roared and took off.

When they arrived at a huge gate, the gate of Lucy's house or should we say mansion, the Heartfilia mansion. Lucy got out and gave her helmet to Natsu. She fixed her blonde crown and Natsu couldn't help but stare at her while she was still tidying up her silk-like blonde hair.

"You are already beautiful, Lucy." He hissed.

She was still tying her hair with a hair tie. "You really are weird, aren't you?" she giggled.

"Maybe."

She giggled again and noticed that she was still wearing his jacket. She started taking it off but was stopped by him.

"You can have my jacket."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I still got lots of it back at home."

Lucy sighed. "I'll treasure this."

"Sure you will." She kissed him on the cheek then went to a monitor.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia. Please open the gate." Then the huge gates opened. She turned her back to Natsu. "Bye."

"Bye. See you at school." Then he drifted off as soon as Lucy went inside the compound.

Upon arriving at the lobby of the mansion, she was greeted by her maid, Maria.

"Good day, Miss Lucy. The doctor is waiting for you at the library."

Lucy sighed and inhaled. _Okay Luce. It's gonna be fine_. She thought. "Okay then. Thanks Maria." Then she set off to the library.

At the library, the doctor was sitting on a couch; eating tea sized biscuits then looked up to see his patient.

"Oh, Ms. Heartfilia. Please sit down."

Lucy sat down next to him. She took a huge gulp and took the guts. "Is the disease really inside me? Is it true?"

The doctor sipped some tea and looked at her, straight to the eye.

"Sorry to say this but yes. You have a heart disease and you have about 6 months to live."

"Six months to live? You mean…I'm gonna die?"

The doctor took in some air. "Yes. I'm sorry. Not even an operation could do it, even if you're going to heave a bag of money in front of me, it will not work. It's your life we're talking about here."

"What? B-but…"

"I'm sorry. You can't escape this disease."

Tears are flowing from her eyes then she abscond the library and went to her room. She slammed her door shut. She was trembling, head to toe. She started crying with great sadness. "Why? Why? Is this really my destiny? I can't take it anymore! I don't know if I can accept this. I can't let him know this. I just can't. I don't want to see him suffering because of me." Then she slumped off to her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I'm done with the first chapter. Finally! After 2 days, I managed to publish the first story! :D I feel good! No, better!

This is my first attmpt to write and publish a fanfic. If you like the story, review it! Feel free to review it. Sorry if my grammar wasn't that good enough. -.-"

Stay tuned for the next chapter! \m/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ureshi! Here you go! The 2nd chapter of APUTCBT. Thanks for reviewing the chapter 1 guys! It helped quite a lot on how I should play the plot of my story. \(w)/

I'll try my best in updating every week? O.o

Hmmmm. Maybe but my school work is interjecting my schedule.\( ~)/

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The sun was finally up and Natsu was waiting outside the gate. He was listening to his music player and kept tapping his foot to the beat of the music. The gate creaked open and Lucy came out wearing her school uniform.<p>

"Yo! Morning."

Lucy glanced at Natsu and tackled him for a hug.

"Good morning, idiot." She slipped her hand onto his.

"Am I really an idiot?" he raised an eyebrow.

"An idiot who is head over heels with a heiress."

They shared a passionate gaze. Orbs to orbs. He held her hand tightly.

"Let's go to school. We're gonna be late."

She nodded and they marched to school.

When they arrived at school, they met up with two of their friends, a scarlet hair girl, Erza Scarlet and a pointy eyed guy, Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey. Here come the lovebirds." Erza hissed.

"Shut up Erza or else they'll lose focus on holding each other's hands on a cold spring morning. Gray retorted back.

"Shut your freakin' mouth up, Gray." Natsu furrowed his brows.

Lucy nudged his arm and stared at him with straight serious eyes. He stared back at her then sighed. He understood her don't-fight-on-a-early-morning look.

"Communicating through eyes, eh? How sweet." Erza folded her arms in her amusement.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, right" she looked at her watch, it was five minutes before 8:00AM. "We should go to the room right now." Everyone nodded.

"The last one is a lifeless bird!" Gray went ahead.

"You can't beat me, jerk!" Erza rocketed off.

"Me too!" Natsu also rushed off.

Lucy was left behind. "I didn't asked for a race idiots!" she got irritated then stormed out of the crowd.

When she was almost at her room, she snatched up her phone and tapped the screen.

_Guys, meet me up at the rooftop by lunch. I have something to tell you._

_ P.S._

_ Please don't tell Natsu about this._

_ -Lucy_

Then she tapped the _send _button and walked towards the classroom.

The bell rang at 11:50AM, signaling that it was time for lunch. Lucy went out first and took the stairway to the rooftop. She reared in to the magnificent view of the city.

_It surely is breathtaking to see and smell the city where I was born and raised. Too bad that my life is counted._ She hesitasted.

The door crept open and Gray appeared followed by Erza, Mirajane and Levy.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and turned around with an ingenuous expression on her face.

"I don't want Natsu to be involved in this." She noticed the dead serious yet sad faces of her friends. "I have a serious heart disease that could even cause my death. The doctor said that I have at most 6 months left. I know…I know. Life can be cruel at times but what else can I do? All I have is to just sit there and accept death as a friend." She forced a smile but it didn't work. She was shrugging and her eyes are sparkling with sadness.

Levy quickly held Lucy's shoulders. "Don't cry, Lucy-chan. We know how you exactly feel. Remember, one person's feelings are everybody's feeling. We all share the same feeling."

"Why can't you tell Natsu then?" Erza interjected.

Lucy sobbed and coughed. "B-because I don't w-w-want him to s-suffer because of me." She coughed again.

Gray gave her his blue handkerchief. She thanked him.  
>"You really do care for him, do ya? No wonder that the two of you are still a couple for 3 years." Said Gray.<p>

"Hmmm…I think so." She smiled, for real this time. Seeing her that way, everyone had their high spirits back. They all hugged Lucy and went to the cafeteria together, arm-to-arm.

* * *

><p>Lucy jumped onto her obnoxiously queen sized bed.<p>

_One day down and I-don't-know-how-many-days-are-remaining days left._

There was a knock on the door and Maria came in.

"Please take your medicine, Miss Lucy."

Lucy stood up and took the medicine.

"The doctor advised that you shouldn't be depressed and have an emotional breakdown and also keep an eye on your heart. If you feel some odd feeling, call him as soon as possible."

Lucy nodded and thanked Maria then the maid left. She changed her uniform to a purple shirt and black slacks then curled on her bed and hugged the teddy bear that Natsu gave to her on their first anniversary.

_ Emotional breakdown? I think I can live with that. _

* * *

><p>On the 17th day of the following month, Natsu and Lucy met up again under the cherry blossom tree.<p>

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's broad shoulder. Natsu held her hand smelled her gorgeous blonde crown.

"You smell like strawberries that are splashing on water."

"Quite a weird imagination but thanks." Lucy replied.

"Did you change your perfume?"

"No."

"Shampoo?"

"No."

"Condi…" His lips were sealed by Lucy's finger.

"Stop it. You're acting like a pervert already."

"So, I'm a pervert now?"

"A pervert that has luscious lips that taste like strawberries." They laughed hysterically but was cut off by Lucy's cough.

"Cold again?"

"No." she coughed again.

"What is it then?"

"It's nothing." She coughed for the third time and was tugging her jacket. _I can't tell him._

"Lucy." Natsu straightened his eyebrows.

"It's nothing. Really." She smiled. _Damn it! He's so serious._

Natsu sighed and hugged her with both arms. Lucy felt his warmth transporting to her body and squeezed him.

"Why don't we make our letters now." Natsu whispered to her ear.

"That's cool enough. I'll be on the other side of the tree. I brought snacks."

Then they broke off and Lucy offered Natsu his favorite snack, double cheeseburger with hot chili pepper sauce. She hoped off to her post and sat down.

_ Not in this letter. Not yet._ She started jotting down words.

After a few minutes, Lucy went to Natsu's post and plopped down beside him.

"You done?" she asked.

"Yeah." He grabbed a container that has a shape of an egg. The chocolate brown eyes are having a puzzled stare as if clueless of what that thing is.

"What's that?"

"A time capsule." He managed to flash a wide grin. "This is where we're gonna place our letters and bury it here." He pointed at an "x" mark.

"Your idea?"

"Uh, no. I grabbed this idea from a movie."

Lucy pinched his cheek. "Cute and sweet."

Natsu's cheeks were glowing red. "Let's just put the letters inside. Don't forget to put the name."

Lucy folded it and wrote "Natsu" on it, same goes on Natsu's letter. They placed their letters and closed the container. Natsu dug a hole and placed the container inside and placed the dirt and some pebbles. They stood up.

"I want to read the letter already." Lucy commented.

"Well, you can't." Natsu held her soft tender hand. "Let's go?"

Lucy nodded and they went off.

* * *

><p>By the time Lucy arrived at her house, she immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She was about to finish half of the glass until she felt a painful sensation in her heart. She accidently dropped the glass, leaned her back at the kitchen counter and placed her hand on her chest. She was moaning and luckily, Maria heard her and found her on the kitchen floor, shaking and didn't have any second thoughts in calling the doctor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? How was it? Good? Bad? what? I wanna hear you out. Please review, review, and review. It'll help me a lot for the next chapters to come. I managed to write this story just last week though. -.-"

Have you read the new chapter of FT? what was your reaction? can you share it with me? I'm just curious. (-w-)

*sigh* I think that's all. I'm off. Don't forget to review, kay? love ya! ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Even though there are few reviews, I'm glad that you liked it. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to publish the third chapter. I have been very busy with my school work. Thank you for being patient in waiting for the third chapter. *sweat drop* I love you all! \(w)/

this chapter has a little bit of GajeelxLevy in it.

again, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR THE CHARACTERS (except for Maria though). THEY ALL BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA~

commence story~

* * *

><p>The sun's rays are shining through Lucy's gigantic window. The sound of the alarm clock awakened our pretty blonde. She reached for the alarm and pressed the button.<p>

"Gosh! The sun is seriously blinding me. What time is it?" she glanced at her clock and it was already 7:30AM. "What? You've gotta be kidding me! Only thirty minutes left? What am I lazing around for?" She stood up and went to her bathroom **(A/N: yes, she has a bathroom in her room)** for a quick shower.

She changed into her uniform and fixed her hair to her signature hairstyle. _20 minutes? I still haven't eaten my breakfast!_

She opened her doors and took a look. "The stairs are too far. Why did my dad placed my room here in the first place?" then she eyed on the railings. "No choice but to do this technique again." She grabbed her bag and positioned her near the wall of her room. Her palms are sweating and took a deep breath. "Let's go!"

She ran off as fast as she could and grabbed the railings. Her legs were raised in midair and jumped off. She hugged her legs and her stomach is roaring, calling for food. She landed beautifully on the red violet carpet.

"Somersaults. My cheerleading and gymnastics skills aren't that bad. I never regretted that I joined them." She glanced at the grandfather clock and 18 minutes were left.

"Oh no!" she grabbed her lunch and a sandwich in the kitchen.

"How about your breakfast, Miss Lucy? " Maria exclaimed.

"No need. I'm going to be late. I'll eat this sandwich instead. Thanks for the hard work." She mounted on her bike and rushed off.

Upon nearing the gate, she yelled "Open the freakin' gate!" The guard heard her and did as what he was told. She stopped at the sight of Natsu.

"Good morning, Lucy." He waved.

"Morning, look, we've got no time to waste!" she snatched Natsu by the wrist and let him ride on her bike. Lucy kicked off.

"Lucy…I think I should be the one biking. Not you." Natsu gulped.

"No can do, Natsu. We need to get to school fast." Her blonde crown was flowing along with the wind.

Natsu found it awkward that his girlfriend was doing the biking while he sits clumsily on her bike. All he can do is pray that he won't stumble off.

Two minutes was left when they arrived at school. They were running towards the main door and switched their shoes into an indoor type **(A/N: I don't know what those shoes are called though)** then they sprinted off. Tick tock…tick tock…time was running fast and a few seconds were left.

5…4…3…2…1…swoosh! Lucy and Natsu were panting heavily at their classroom door. Their faces were full of sweat drops and their eyebrows furrowed.

"Did we make it?" Lucy asked.

Silence filled the room, all eyes on the blonde and salmon.

"I'll take that as a yes." She entered and the salmon followed. Lucy placed her bag on her desk and rested her head on it. Natsu sat down on his seat, just across Lucy's. He looked at the restless blonde.

"Geez. Don't ever do that again, Luce. I was breathless during the whole trip. Not to mention my motion sickness." Lucy shot a glance at him. "But it was fun! I can't believe that I have a girl that rides a bike so fast. But do promise me next time that we're going to walk to school." He added and flashed his wide smile. Lucy smiled back.

There was a _smack _on her desk. She looked up and saw a scarlet haired girl, wearing glasses over her dark brown eyes. _Erza wearing glasses? It's pretty unusual._

"Hey Erza!" she said.

"How about going to the karaoke after school? You know, with Gray, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia. Of course, Natsu's coming too. Aren't you Natsu?" Erza patted Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu nodded. "Come on, Lucy. It will be fun."

Erza closed in to Lucy. "Don't worry. We're here for you in case of your first aid. We'll call your doctor immediately if it'll happen." She whispered in Lucy's ear.

"I smell a secret going on there." Natsu fussed. Both girls giggled. "Whatever you two are talking about, I hope it will burst out soon."

Lucy winded at Erza. "Sure. I'll go."

The afternoon came and students are flowing out of their respective classrooms. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia are waiting outside the school gates. Lucy appeared and met up with them.

"Sorry for the wait." She bowed.

"No biggie. I know that you should really make that call." Erza said.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled and went up ahead of everyone else.

They arrived at the Blue Light KTV Bar and took a room. The room was huge enough for eight people to fit in. Natsu lay down on the couch; Erza and Gajeel are skimming through the song list; Juvia, Mirajane and Levy are busy in picking some food; Gray sat and snatched up his phone and Lucy slumped down beside Natsu. Erza went to the bathroom carrying a huge bag.

"What's Erza going to do with that bag?" Lucy doubted.

"I dunno." Natsu replied.

"Were you forced to come here, Natsu?"

"W-what?"

"Were you forced or not?"

"Uh…well…" Natsu placed his arm at the back of his head.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Early that morning at the gates of the Heartphilia manor_

_Krrrriiiiiiing! Krrrriiiiiing!_

_Natsu picked his phone and answered the call._

"_Hello?"_

"_Natsu." A serious voice replied._

"_Erza?" he started sweating._

"_You better come to the KTV bar later with Lucy."_

"_But I still have work."_

"_NO BUTS! YOU BETTER COME OR ELSE!" Erza's voice raised up that Natsu got a feeling that she might explode any second now._

"_Y-yes ma'am! I'll come." _

"_Good. I'll tell Lucy about it later and when I pat your shoulder, you better say yes."_

"_Yes."_

"_Good dog. Now, see you later." She hanged up._

_Ordering like I'm her servant. I can't believe Lucy befriended our evil class president. Natsu thought. Then the gates flung open and Lucy came out, riding on a bicycle._

"_Good morning, Lucy." But in a matter of few minutes, she snatched him up._

* * *

><p>"Uhh…no." Natsu replied.<p>

Lucy studied Natsu's face like she's reading a menu where it has lots of choices about his expression and reply.

"W-what?"

"Well…your face…" Lucy's sentence was cut loose when there was a loud bang at the door. Erza was standing right there, wearing a short sleeved polo with its end tied up revealing her light complex belly, a short black skirt, black tights with high black boots. She tied her hair in a ponytail and she was still wearing her black framed glasses. Everyone was stunned by the "new" look of Erza.

Erza pointed her finger to Gajeel. "Let the showdown begin!"

"W-wait! We didn't even agree in using costumes. That's not fair." Gajeel exclaimed.

The scarlet folded her arms. "Oh really? We agreed on using our own strategy for this. You even swore! I even have evidence." She took out a tape recorder and played it.

* * *

><p><em>"How about a karaoke showdown tomorrow? We'll use our own strategy and tactics. Clear?" (Gajeel)<em>

_ "Yeah. And we'll sing the same song. Yes?" (Erza)._

_ "Sure." (Gajeel)_

* * *

><p>Then Erza stopped it. Crimson eyes are dazing helplessly at the "evil" brown eyes then the recorder.<p>

"A deal's a deal!" she grabbed her microphone. "I'm going up first."

"Tck. Fine." Gajeel sat down on the couch.

"The karaoke showdown between Gajeel and Erza has begun!" Mirajane yelled. Levy switched off the room's lights and turned the disco lights and lasers on.

Erza went up first with a fast paced song. She was singing at the top of her lungs and did some actions. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Erza wrapped it up with a rock star like pose. Her score is (drum roll)…94! Gajeel's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong Gajeel? Cat got your tongue? We also agreed on the same song."

Gajeel's senses came back. "O-of course not." He stood up and snatched the microphone.

"Go Gajeel!" Levy's echoed throughout the room.

Gajeel sang even though he was a bit pitched off and by the time he was finished, Levy jumped in and flung her hands at Gajeel's neck. They broke off just in time to reveal his score (drum roll)…93! Gajeel stomped his foot.

"What? Only one point? Come on! Damn it!" he started fussing around the room. Levy tried to calm him down. Erza was laughing at her seat.

"It looks like I'm still the winner for the 70th consecutive time!" Erza was smirking at his sight.

"You're going down, Erza!" Gajeel yelled. There was a knock at the door and the waiter came in, bringing their food.

"Two clubhouse burgers, three large fries, one chef salad, one strawberry shortcake, one mashed potato salad with cheese and eight sodas?"

"Yep, you've got everything right. Thank you so much." Mirajane smiled sweetly. The waiter blushed lightly and placed their orders on the table and left.

"How about a second round, Erza?" Gajeel yelled again.

"Sure. I'm up for it. Prepare to lose again, Gajeel Redfox!" she stood and grabbed the microphone from Gajeel's hand.

The remaining six started digging in to their food and enjoyed their time laughing, talking, eating and listening to the singing of their two weird friends.

* * *

><p>It's a bit crappy. sorry about that. (w")<p>

I dunno how to describe a somersault though. So, I just imagined one. X)

anyway, review, review, review!

I have a question for all of you,

**Do you want me to elaborate the remaining 5 or 4 months of Lucy's life?**

your answers are highly appreciated. ^^

oh look, I better go and don't forget to review. The button is just right there~

Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

****YO, EVERYONE!  
><strong>***kneels*  
>I'm so sorry for the super duper late update of the 4th chapter. I'm so sorry. *bow*<br>hontoni gomen ne~

Summer is near and I'm free. kinda though since I'll be busy in applying for my college in the university.  
>and in 3 weeks time, I will graduate from high school.<br>enough private bubble conversation.

START STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>The following month~<strong>

Natsu and Lucy were walking down the street towards Lucy's house. Natsu was sweating since he came from his soccer practice and Lucy was walking quite…strangely. Silence greeted them all the way to gate. _Is it because of my smell? Oh god, why didn't I took a shower before heading home? She won't give me a smile or have a little chat._ He thought. He took the opportunity to say something but he was distracted by Lucy's dark and empty eyes.

"Luce, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Natsu was worried.  
>"Huh? Ah, yes. I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." Lucy replied.<br>Natsu kissed her forehead. "Bye. Tomorrow, 'kay? Sleep well, princess."  
>"Sure. Bye." She smiled and went up to the small monitor. "Lucy Heartfilia, I'm going in."<br>_I really do hope that she's okay. I'll call her first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe that can lighten up her mood._ Then Natsu skidded off.

* * *

><p>Lucy went to the kitchen. She was greeted by a tall man standing near the kitchen counter with arms folded.<p>

"Hey, dad." Lucy greeted him with her head lowered down.  
>"Lucy. My lucky Lucy." Jude Heartfilia hugged his only daughter and backed away despite of her condition.<br>"How's school?"  
>"Fine."<br>"Just fine?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Have you told them about your condition?"  
>"Except for Natsu."<br>"What?"  
>Lucy didn't take a glance at her father who is standing in front of her. Jude Heartfilia cupped Lucy's chin which caused the gloomy brown eyes meet serious yet worried brown eyes.<br>"He has the right, you know that. I'd feel bad if I wasn't informed about it."  
>Lucy sighed.<br>"Go to your room and rest. You had a long day." He hugged her and led the way to her room. Before going inside, Lucy shot a glance at her father.  
>"Papa, when are you coming back?"<br>"Back here?"  
>Lucy nodded in reply.<br>"Next month, I guess."  
>"Will you be here for my birthday?"<br>"Yes. How can I miss it." He smiled.  
>"But you missed some of my birthdays."<br>"I'll be here. I promise."  
>Lucy flashed a smile on her face and went inside her room.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy woke up and spotted a bouquet of red roses and lilacs on the edge of her bed. She grabbed it and read the message.<p>

_To my sweet Lucy,_

_I have a surprise for you today. Come down quickly._

_From Natsu_

_ What is he thinking this time? Oh well. That's his specialty, surprises. _She thought and went to her bathroom to take a shower. She wore a bubblegum pink shirt, skinny jeans and three inch brown sandals. She set her hair in a side ponytail with a flower brooch then she set foot towards the dining hall for breakfast.

Natsu and Jude Heartfilia are having a chat in the dinner table. Natsu was almost done with his bacon and eggs while Jude was halfway through his tuna sandwich.

"Have you heard of the new soccer team in Magnolia?" Natsu asked  
>"Yeah and they're pretty tough." Jude replied.<br>"I can't believe that they won 3 championships of the local soccer competitions."  
>"Me neither. They are up against the Phantom team in five days time."<br>"Waaaah. Really? That's cool! It'll be an epic match."  
>"Wanna bet?"<br>"How much?"  
>"1,000 jewels."<br>"500 jewels."  
>"600"<br>"500"  
>"Deal."<br>"Which team are you gonna support?"

Jude Heartfilia was about to give his reply when Lucy yelled, "what are you betting? Dad! You know that Natsu doesn't have that much money in his pocket. Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you not to bet anything with my dad! What the hell is wrong with you two?" She grabbed the ears of both men.

"Ow!" Jude yelped.  
>"Ouch! I'm sorry, Luce. Sorry." Said Natsu.<br>"Sure?"  
>"Yes!" Both men said in unison.<p>

Lucy let them go. Both men rubbed their pained ear and sat down. Lucy sat down beside Natsu's seat and starts eating her cereal.

"Thanks for the flowers, Natsu." Lucy smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.  
>"No problem." Natsu replied.<p>

As soon as Lucy finished eating her cereal, she realized what day it is. "NATSU! It's our monthsary today."

"Happy monthsary to the both of you." Jude greeted them cheerfully.  
>Lucy and Natsu thanked him.<br>"You just noticed that just now?" Natsu face was close to Lucy's.  
>"Uh…yeah. Sorry." She inched back. <em>Too close.<br>_Natsu backed away.  
>"Hey, what's is this surprise anyway?" Lucy asked.<br>"It's a secret. Since when are surprises told?" Natsu was down to his last bacon.  
>"Have you asked permission from dad?"<br>"Yup. When I arrived here."  
>"Dad?"<br>"Of course. You can go with him. In fact, you can go now." He smiled, "Wait, I've been wondering. Natsu-kun got here on a motorcycle. Doesn't that mean motion sickness?"

Natsu beat his left chest and was in his confident self. "No need to worry, Mr. Heartfilia. My mom knew a medicine that can prevent my motion sickness for one day. No need to worry."

Jude Heartfilia clapped his hands in amazement.

"If you'll excuse us, we must get going. Thank you for the meal." Natsu carried Lucy in bridal style and went for the main door of the mansion. Mr. Heartfilia waved and stared at the ceiling. _Please take good care of her, Natsu-kun. _

* * *

><p>The couple arrived at some mall in Magnolia. They went in with their hands cling to each other. Natsu took Lucy to a gelato parlor.<p>

"Hello. How may I help you?" the clerk greeted them.  
>"Uh. What flavor do you want, Luce?" Natsu asked his girlfriend.<br>Lucy titlted her head and saw a mint green ice cream with chocolate chips topping. "I want that mint choco chip flavor."  
>"Two of what she just said."<br>"Two mint choco chip for the couple." The clerk scooped up some gelato and placed it in two different cups. "And that would be 100 jewels."

Natsu handed the money to the clerk and grabbed the two gelatos. They sat down on the balcony side of the parlor. Lucy took a spponful of the gelato and her eyes widened upon tasting it. "It's so delicious! I have never tasted a gelato like this. The choco chips give sweetness to the gelato if you tasted too many mint. It's quite soothing for your mouth. I could eat this forever."

Natsu was curious since he hasn't eaten any of it. He took a bite and smiled. "It really is. You got a nice palate there."

Lucy stared at Natsu as if she's boring hole on him and laughed.

"What?" Natsu asked.  
>"Nothing." Lucy replied. Natsu pouted.<br>"Hey! Having a date?" a voice suddenly questioned the couple. Lucy turned her head and saw Erza with Levy, Mirajane, Juvia and Gray.  
>"E-erza! What a surprise!" Erza giggled.<br>"Hey there, flamebrain!" Gray smirked at the sight of Natsu.  
>"What you say, ice prick?" Natsu stood up.<br>"Oh. So you're eating ice creams now, fiery bitch? I thought you eat flames."  
>"I'm human, ice prick! HUMAN! Get it?"<br>"No, you're not."  
>"Whatcha say, king of strippers?"<p>

"BOYS!" Erza quickly butted in and shot a deathly glare at both men. They shrugged and sat down. Erza went back to Lucy. "Happy monthsary. How many months again?"  
>"23 months, right? Natsu?" she tugged Natsu's arm.<br>"Yea." He started eating the gelato just to distract him and avoid Erza's glare of death.  
>"Wow. You two are a great couple. I mean, 23 months? Who can't even get sick of that?" Levi squealed. Mirajane giggled.<br>"Congratulations on your 23rd month, Lucy-san. I hope Juvia will get into a relationship with someone soon." She glanced at Gray and a shade of pink tinted her cheeks.  
>"What?" Gray exclaimed.<br>"N-nothing!" Juvia placed her hands on her cheeks and looked away.  
>Lucy giggled softly. <em>Juvia's so cute when she blushes. I hope she's gonna have a great relationship with Gray.<em>

__"So, Erza. What brings your ass here?" Natsu asked the scarlet. Lucy pinched his arm. "Ouch! What was that for, Luce?" he whined like a little kid.  
>"How dare you say such thing to a girl? Especially THE Erza."<br>"What about it? What's with the THE?"  
>"It's rude."<br>"But I always use it on you and you don't even care."  
>"That's a different story."<br>"Eh?"  
>"Whatever!"<br>"You're weird."  
>"I'm glad that you noticed it."<br>"You're welcome. I love your weirdness."  
>"I love your childish actions."<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

The girls awed while Gray did a sly smile. They were listening to what the couple was saying and thought that it was sweet. No wonder they lasted this long.  
>"You two are a perfect couple. You appreciate each other's actions. I envy you quite a lot." Mirajane smiled sweetly. Lucy thanked her.<br>"Hey, what about coming with us? You don't, Natsu?" she did a puppy face to her boyfriend.  
><em>So cute! Why, Lucy? Why this crappy face? I can't even say no to that face and for the record, I haven't said no to that face of hers. I hate you, Luce!<em> "Uh, yeah." He took the last bite of the gelato. _I can't believe that I just said that.  
><em>"Oh really? You're the best!" she did a rib cage hug to him.  
>"To where?" Levi asked.<br>"To a cherry blossom tree. We agreed to meet there during our monthsary and write letters."  
>"I didn't know that you could write, flamehead." Gray smirked.<br>"What the fuck did you just say, popsicle prick?" Natsu balled his fists.  
>"Lucy, you better watch out or else this bitch will burn your letters to pieces."<br>"How dare you say that, stripper prince!"  
>"Flamethrower!"<br>"Squinty!"  
>"Salmon haired guy!"<br>"Ice asshole!"  
>"BOYS! STOP IT!" Erza stood up and the boys were quiet. "Stop fighting in public! And Gray!" she glared at Gray. "Stop stripping in public! This isn't a strip club!" Gray looked down and his shirt was gone. He stood up and searched his missing shirt. The gang burst out in laughter.<br>"If Gray-sama is stripping, I shall strip too!" Juvia shouted happily.  
>"JUVIA!" Erza glared at her.<br>"S-sorry."

Erza shifted her attention to Lucy. "We're glad to come with you. We don't mind." She said happily.  
>She shifts her expression too quickly, just like a professional actress. Lucy thought. "That's great! Well? We should go now! Come on!" they all stood up just as Gray came back with his shirt on and they went to the parking lot. Lucy hopped on to Natsu's motorcycle while Erza, Levi, Mirajane and Juvia hopped in Gray's car.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cherry Blossom Tree~<strong>

"I didn't know that you can drive, flameboy." Gray placed his arm on the roof of his car.  
>Natsu took off his helmet. "Jealous?"<br>"How can I be jealous wherein I already own a car?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What happened to your motion sickness? I'm just curious, squinty."  
>"I took an anti-motion sickness medicine. I can't feel any sickness until the end of the day. Really helpful. Wanna try, pointy?"<br>"What the hell? I don't have motion sickness, flamethrower."  
>"The hell? That's it!" Natsu marched off towards Gray but was stopped by Lucy.<br>"No picking up some shit with Gray or anyone else on our special day, Natsu!" she grabbed Natsu's left ear and dragged him out. Gray laughed his whole heart out.

"Ooowww~ Lucy! Stop it! My ear hurts!" Natsu whined.  
>"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.<br>They arrived uner the tree and saw Erza sitting down on a blue blanket. "Hurry up! The strawberry cake is calling me already."  
>Natsu, Lucy and Gray sat down as Mirajane along with Levi and Juvia appeared carrying some glasses and a picnic basket. They placed the glasses and plates and sat down.<br>"Oh my! Looks like everyone is hungry. Well, ta-da!" Mirajane served pork chops, steak, chef salad and lasagna.  
>"Where's the strawberry cake?" Erza pouted.<br>"Don't worry, that's reserved for dessert later."  
>"But I want the cake now."<br>"What do you want me to do, Erza?" she was like faking a smile now.  
>"Nevermind. Let's eat." She quickly grabs a pork chop and some lasagna.<br>_Erza and Mira never change._ Lucy thought.

Natsu laid down on the blanket. "Thanks for the meal. It was delicious."  
>Mira smiled. "Thanks."<br>"Yeah! Shanksh!" Erza blurted out as she was eating the lasagna. Mira giggled.  
>"Hey! What about the letters? When are you gonna write them?" Levi asked.<br>"Well, a few seconds from now." Lucy replied to the bookworm.  
>"Juvia thinks that it's romantic." Said Juvia.<br>"Thank you."  
>"Lucy~ We should write them now." Natsu flashed his fangy grin.<br>"Eh?"  
>"We should write now!"<br>"B-but…we just finished eating our snacks. Why can't you wait?"  
>"I hate waiting."<br>"You're acting like a kid again."  
>"But I am a kid." He pouted.<br>"No, you're not."  
>"Yes, I am."<br>"Come on, Lu-chan!" Levi said happily.  
>"Do it for him." Said Gray.<br>"Gray-sama! Your shirt!" Juvia exclaimed.  
>"Fine!" Lucy got up and grabbed a pen and paper from her bag. She went to the other side of the tree. Levi followed her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

_ I can't believe that guy. He beat the hell out of me just by his pout. I mean…ah! _I saw down and started writing my letter then Levi sat down beside me.  
>"When are you planning to tell him?" she asked.<br>"About what?"  
>"You know. The sickness."<br>"I dunno."  
>"What the..Lu-chan!"<br>"Chill! I still have like 4 months."  
>"Pfft. Come on. I know that by not telling him is such a burden to you. Time is ticking, 'kay?"<br>I took a deep breath and nodded. She sighed.  
>"Well, I better go back. I want to eat the strawberry cake that Mira-chan made. See you." With that, she ran off. I was still writing the letter.<p>

_ Levi's right. It really is a burden. It's almost like a huge sword being stabbed onto me. I hate this feeling. I love Natsu. I really do and he deserves the truth._ I finished my letter and placed it in an envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Lucy came back and sat down.  
>"Gimme yours, Luce." Natsu stretched his hand to Lucy's. Lucy gave him the letter then he started putting it in the capsule and buried it.<br>"When are you gonna read it?" Mira asked.  
>"Every anniversary we ought to celebrate." Natsu replied with a fangy grin.<br>"Too long."  
>"We decided it. We even made a promised." He stood up and went up front of Lucy. "Come here. Grab my hand." He offered her a hand.<br>"Where are we going?" Lucy was still eating halfway of her strawberry cake.  
>"Somewhere. Trust me."<br>"Okay." She took his hand and they went off, hand laced to each other. The girls smiled on the walking couple while Gray was having a feast on his strawberry cake.

"Close your eyes." Natsu whispered.  
>"Eh?"<br>"Just close your eyes." Lucy obeyed him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsu's POV)<strong>

_I wonder what her face will look like when she sees my surprise. I held her hand and led the way. Great timing._

I stopped and said "on three, open your eyes." Lucy nodded. "1…2…3…" Lucy slowly opened her eyes and smiled. _I like it when she smiles. It makes her look more beautiful than ever. A double rainbow was in front of our eyes. Nice one, Natsu._

__"I love it. Thank you! It's my first time to see a double rainbow and what makes it special is that I'm with you, Natsu." She hugged me. I felt my cheeks burning. I cupped her chin and kissed her tender lips.  
>"I'm glad you liked it. I love you."<br>"I love you too." She kissed me back. I placed my hand on her blonde crown and she closed in at my chest. Just then she started coughing real hard and I didn't know what to do. I patted her back but the coughing won't stop until she fell. I caught her just in time.

"Lucy?"  
>No reply.<br>"Lucy?"  
>Still no reply.<br>"Lucy?"  
>No reply.<br>"Damn it! Gray! Erza! Levi! Mira! Juvia! Come here quick!" I yelled to the gang. "Hang in there, Luce. " I placed my hand on her chest and her heart is still beating "Thank goodness, you're alive." I felt a tear streaming down my cheek.  
>"What happened?" Gray kneeled down.<p>

Juvia covered her mouth. Levy stayed still and placed a hand on Juvia. Mira came next to me and asked numerous questions. Erza stood in front of us and stared at Lucy with a concerned face then to me. "You really deserve the truth."

* * *

><p>well?<br>I added some POVs for some reason I forgot and there was cursing in this chapter. somehow, I got the hunch that I need to let them curse. I owe you THIS much.

REVIEW!  
>REVIEW!<br>REVIEW!

the review button is waiting for you-desu.


	5. Chapter 5

hello everyone~  
>here is the 5th chapter of APUTCBT. *wink*<br>summer has officially started and I'm bored to death.

will Natsu see the light behind Lucy's curtains?  
>start reading~<p>

again, I do **not** own Fairy Tail and its characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.  
>I own Maria though. tee-hee. ;p<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Lucy's POV]<strong>

_What happened? All I can remember was that Natsu and I were watching a double rainbow and then _boom_ my vision went black and I felt that someone caught me and yelled my name. Was it Natsu? Oh my… _I looked around and noticed that I'm in a room. Wait a minute, this room is familiar.

_This is my room._

_BAM! _The door was slammed open and a guy with a salmon pink hair came hurriedly carrying…me?

_The hell? Natsu? Then what am I now if that's me… _then it strucked me. I couldn't see neither my reflection nor my shadow. _What the…I…I…s-soul? Natsu! Natsu!_ then Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Mirajane came in with worried faces. Maria, my personal maid, trailed behind them.

"Mr. Jude Heartfilia is already on his way here from work." She told them.

"Thank you." Mira replied.

"I'll be back with cups of tea." She closed the door.

Natsu laid my body on my bed and he stroked my hair. My vision went to a blur and my body, no, not my body on my bed but my soul body, is shaking from head to toe. I was on my knees and cried.

"Lucy." I heard a gentle and kind voice. I spanned around my perimeter but no one was there.

"Lucy." There it is again.

"Who are you?"

"You know me very well." Then a middle aged woman appeared. She looks like me.

"My other soul?" I yelped and she giggled.

"No you silly girl." Then she hugged me so tight then she whispered something to my ear. "I'm your mother." Her breath tingled me to the bone upon hearing those words. I don't know if I'm going to believe her but her features looks exactly like mine except for the wrinkles. No doubt, she is my mother. My hands met at her back just to return her hug. I really miss my mom so much.

"I miss you so much." There was excitement in my voice.

"Me too, honey." She pulled away and looked at me, head to toe. "You've grown into a beautiful lady. You even got my features; the eyes, hair, complex and body." My face flushed. "How about your sex appeal? Is it great?" I could feel the hotness of my cheeks.

"M-mom!"

"How about a boyfriend? You got one? Of course you got one! I always see you two hanging out. That's so sweet." She managed to put on a cute face.

"I hate you!"

"Sorry. But the both of you are…so cute. What was his name again? Katu? Haru? Oh, Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" she got sparkles on her eyes.

"How much do you know?"

"Hmmm. Almost everything. Happy monthsary to the both of you."

"Thank you."

"How's dad?"

"He's fine. He was really upset when you bid farewell and continually ignores me and scolds me. But now, he had a change of heart and treated me carefully as if I'm a fragile object and supports my relationship with Natsu."

"Well, that's good."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…" but I cut through her sentence with a gasp. Don't tell me that you're going to take me away."

"No. no." she shook her hands and head. "It's not your time yet but it's near. I just wanna say that you better live your life to the fullest now."

"Eh?" I tilted my head.

"Also," she raised her index finger and looked straight to my eyes. "Natsu deserves the truth. He needs to know." I was surprised to what she just said.

"B-but…" this time, it was mom's turn to cut through my sentence.

"If he's going to leave you and won't accept the truth? And will not support you till the end?" I lowered my head. Mom's words struck me and I was at my breaking point. It's almost like she can read my mind. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "Sweetheart, in matters of life and death, which one would he choose? To stay with you or leave you until you die? That decision is in Natsu himself but do you think he will leave you just because you didn't told him about your sickness? Take a look at me and your dad. Do you remember his reaction when I told him about my sickness?"

I nodded. "He was really shocked about it and he said that he couldn't believe and he could use his money in order to let you live."

Mom smiled sweetly. "Yes, that's right. But I told him that money doesn't have that power to let one person live. I also told him that I am ready to die and he was really shocked about it. He couldn't forgive himself for not doing anything in order to let me live but I asked him to set aside the money and concentrate in spending every single minute of my life wisely and let me cherish the last moments to my family. He refused at first but he admitted defeat days after that happening. Remember, love doesn't need money nor fortune, what it needs is the person who loves, trusts and believes you."

Mom's words moved me and felt that a tear just streamed down from my eye. She is good at these things and especially that she experienced it. I rub my eyes and felt a warm hug from mom. She held my head and whispered something.

"I'm sure that Natsu will accept it and won't leave you. He loves you, sweetie. He really loves you." I started crying at my mom's shoulder and she pats my back.

I heard a loud _bang_ and both of us pulled away from the hug and I saw my dad rushing towards the bedside. He's exhausted and continues on panting. "Lucy! Please don't die. Please! Don't leave me yet." He was holding my unconscious hand and tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Jude. I missed you so much." Mom smiled and tears were streaming down on her face.

"You missed dad a lot, don't you mom?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie. I missed him a lot. I love him so much." She wiped her tears.

I tugged at mom's arm and leaned my head on her arm. "He loves you too, mom. Too bad that I'm going to leave him in a few months time."

Mirajane patted dad's back. "Please don't cry, Mr. Heartifilia. Lucy will wake up soon. Believe in her, okay? She's a strong girl."

"Yeah." Dad replied.

"Do you want tea?"

"Yes and a Kleenex too." He sat down on the chair that Levy gave him. "Thank you so much, everyone. Now, I know that there are people who care about Lucy."

Mom giggled. "He really did change."

"Yeah." I smiled then turned to her. "Mom?"

"Yes?" she turned to me.

"Can I touch Natsu just for a few seconds?"

"Sure."

I went towards Natsu, who is seating on the right side of the bed. I hugged from the back and leaned my head to his back. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm still alive and happy. I love you and I know that you love me too. Our love can't be replaced by any material things, that's what my mom said. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. I will tell you the truth and I know that it will hurt you deep inside but please, accept it. You can't avoid the truth even though it may hurt you. I love you." Suddenly, Natsu sort of felt me because he was holding his chest where my hands meet.

"Lucy?" he said softly.

My eyes were in the size of saucers upon hearing my name from his mouth. It made me happy and I pulled away from the hug and stood near my lamp.

"Lucy, it's time for me to go and you should go back to your body or else it will be too late." Mom walked towards me then hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye, Lucy. Give my regards to your dad." Then she disappeared.

_Well, it's time to go back to reality._ Then I jumped in to my body and it was just like home.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

Natsu was holding Lucy's unconscious hand and everyone was watching the still body of Lucy and some lowered their head until Lucy moved her fingers and Natsu froze.

"Lucy?" he whispered.

The others noticed Natsu's frozen state and gathered around the bed.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Lucy. Just now, Lucy moved her fingers." Natsu replied.

"What?" Everyone said in unison. Then Lucy moved again. Her face is showing everything. She furrowed her eyebrows, wrinkled her nose then slowly opened her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs were shining and met the olive orbs.

"Natsu?" her voice was kinda broke. "Everyone?"

Natsu was tearing up and he smiled then he hugged his girlfriend.

"Luce! You're alive! I'm so happy!"

"Of course, I'm alive. Idiot." Lucy returned the hug and after a few seconds, they pulled away. She sat up. "Hey everyone! I'm back!" and no seconds to spare, they hugged her.

"Welcome back, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Thank goodness!" Erza said.

"My daughter." Said Mr. Heartifilia.

"Juvia was so worried about you, Lucy-san." Juvia's mouth has a handkerchief supported by her hands and front teeth.

"Everyone, calm down." Lucy giggled then faced her dad. "Dad! I met mom and she said hi and she loves you." Mr. Heartfilia started crying then hugged Lucy.

"I can't believe it. I missed your mother so much." He pulled away and he flashed a smile at his daughter. "You are our pride and joy, Lucy."

"I know that, dad."

"Lucy! I think you need to tell something to Natsu. We'll give both of you some space. We'll be downstairs and help Maria-san in preparing dinner." Mirajane lead the party out the room leaving Lucy and Natsu alone in the room.

There was silence for a few seconds and Lucy sighed then faced Natsu. "Natsu, I…" but her lips were sealed with Natsu's. Natsu pulled away and his face was near Lucy's.

"No need, Luce."

"But…I didn't tell you about it. It's my fault. I was afraid of losing you. I didn't expect to end like this. I…" Natsu let his finger touch Lucy's lips.

"Didn't you hear me? No need. Okay? It's going to be fine. I won't leave you. The truth may hurt a person but he should accept it no matter what. I love you so much, remember that. I will be here for you."

Lucy started crying and buried her face on Natsu's chest. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

"Because you're my girl and I love you." He cupped her chin letting those chocolate brown orbs meet the olive orbs. "Why would I be mad at someone who didn't tell me the whole truth? You're trying to protect yourself." Then he kissed her forehead.

"Idiot. You're really an idiot."

"Eh?"

"Shut up. You're idiotic side turns me on." She laughed.

Natsu knocked her head. "I'm going to spend your last moments and let you cherish every minute of it."

Lucy grinned at him. "My mom told some funny stuff, you know."

"Really? Like what stuff?" he was curious about it.

"Well, when I met her some time ago, I thought she was my other soul. I mean seriously, she looks like me." She noticed Natsu laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry. Please continue."

"Then mom told me that knew everything about us. It seems like she has some psychic powers in her. I was embarrassed when she said those things."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of about our relationship. It seems that she gave us a thumbs up to our realtionship. That's great news."

"Yeah, you're right. She also told me to tell you the whole truth then she told me the story on how dad accepted my mom's near death and sickness. At first, dad refused to accept such news and he used his money in order to let my mom live but he gave in. Mom was glad that he realized that money doesn't matter in love especially in life and death situations."

"You're mom is great. I can't believe that she lived up with that. I promise, I won't leave by your side." He caressed Lucy.

"Pinky promise?" Lucy lift her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Natsu laced his pinky onto hers then they shook it. "Let's go down and see how they're doing with our dinner before that bastard cools it down."

Lucy nodded in reply and they went down together.

* * *

><p><strong>DOWNSTAIRS~<strong>

Natsu and Lucy appeared and everyone was preparing for dinner. Lucy caught sight of his father and went to him.

"Hey dad." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey there." He hugged Lucy. "Did you tell him about it?"

Lucy nodded. "He accepted it. I'm so happy." She clapped her hands.

"Good job!" he patted his daughter's shoulders then Natsu walked in.

"What's with the happy atmosphere here? C'mon! Let's have dinner." He said excitedly.

"Natsu-kun, thank you. I'm grateful that Lucy has a kind lover."

Natsu laughed. "What are you thanking for?"

"For accepting her and the truth. Back when Layla told me about her sickness, I just can't accept it as it is but she enlightened my mind." Mr. Heartfilia smiled.

"It was nothing. Let's have dinner." Then the three of them went to the dining area.

The dining area was full of voices. There was talking here and there. Jude Heartiflia sat down beside Juvia while Lucy sat down beside Levi and Natsu took the seat beside Lucy. Just then, Natsu knock his fork gently onto the glass then everyone's attention turned to him.

"Before we start digging in to our dinner, I have a favor to ask," he shot a glance on Lucy and smiled then went back to everyone's gazes. "Since Lucy's days are numbered, let's spend fun times with her, Make every minute of her life count and take pleasure in her heart. I would like to ask for everyone's help in doing it. Who's in?"

"Me!" Levi raised her hand."

"Me too!" Mirajane raised her hand in midair then everyone's hands are raised making no exemption. Lucy smiled and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Guys!" she uttered.

"You're not alone, Lu-chan! We're here for you! Just call us and we'll be there." Levi cried.

Lucy glimpsed at Natsu and her heart started beating so fast. Her excitement went controlled her entire mind and heart. She stood up and hugged Natsu then faced to her friends and her dad. "Thank you so much. I won't forget this day." She made a 90 degrees bow then stood up and started to cackle up. Maria started pouring wine on everyone's glasses and went back to the kitchen.

Erza stood up. "Let's make a toast." She raised her glass. "To Lucy!"

Everyone stood up and followed Erza. "To Lucy!" they all shouted in unison. They started feasting on the foods being served on the table. Happiness, excitement and giggles filled the room while eating their dinner. It was rough day for them but as the night falls in, their uneasiness in their hearts were washed away and were replaced with joy and laughter.

* * *

><p>satisfied? well, review.<br>tell me your thoughts coz I'm listening, more like reading. hahaha

just stay tuned for Lucy's birthday and their remaining meetings under the cherry blossom tree.

byeee~


End file.
